


A game of Cat and Mouse

by SmolHumanMale



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolHumanMale/pseuds/SmolHumanMale
Summary: Hi <3
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her/gifts).



Adora once again found herself walking into her room, alone, disappointed by the uneventful evening she’d just experienced. She looked at the makeup mirror she always had sitting next to her bed. Honestly, she had no idea why she kept it there. She barely ever did her makeup in her room, and all it did was serve as a lovely look at her horrid early morning looks. God, she’d move it later.  
“Is it the hair poof?” Adora wondered to herself.  
After her last relationship, she’d been a mess. Sitting in her room eating ice-cream and binge watching stupid sappy rom-coms on Netflix. The only thing that made her want to get out of bed in the morning was Glimmer’s stupid, beautiful voice ringing out across the apartment, calling out to Adora, asking if she wanted sugar in her tea.  
Always yes. Always two scoops.  
Adora threw off her (admittedly over the top) outfit and collapsed onto her bed. Alone. Again.  
Fuck.  
Next time.

She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? And why did her mouth taste… furry?  
Adora opened her eyes, but for some reason, all she could see was black. Then it clicked.  
“Stupid fucking Cat” Adora grunted as she shoved her beloved feline companion off of her face before giving him an affectionate pat on the head. For all the trouble Swifty caused her, he was always there when she needed someone to talk to.  
Adora groaned and stretched as she forced herself to get off the very comfy bed. She knew if she stayed there for even a second longer she would risk not being able to get out of it at all. She had no plans today, so she’d probably just relax in the house with Glimmer until Bow came to pick her up later, like he always did. As much as she loved Bow, she wished she could spend some more time with her best friend alone.  
As she walked into the kitchen of their apartment, she noticed the sparkly note on the fridge.  
“Adora, if you’re reading this, we’re out of milk.”  
Looked like she wouldn’t be sitting at home all day after all.

After throwing on her best pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, Adora was ready to step out into the real world. After she had some breakfast.  
One of the many little things Adora appreciated in life was the quiet drives by herself. All she had to do was plug her Aux cord into her phone, and suddenly it was like she had been transported to an entirely different planet. Her playlist was filled with not just songs, but with memories. The song she walked in with on Prom Night. The song that was playing at the party where Glimmer and Bow shared their first kiss. The song Seahawk had sung to her the first time they had met, (Much to Mermista’s dismay) and, embarrassingly, her favorite professional wrestling entrance themes, (it’s a guilty pleasure).  
Just as “Glorious Domination” finished playing, Adora pulled into the grocery store parking lot and found the parking lot furthest away from anyone else. She’d had bad experiences with parking slightly too close to other cars and having her beloved automobile scratched and bumped before. For some unknown reason, she felt a sense of anticipation, even though she’d just come to pickup milk. The store was unusually empty, and she found the milk easily before going to the checkout. As she approached the counter, she looked up, and immediately stopped in her tracks.  
In front of her, behind the counter, stood the most beautiful woman Adora had ever encountered. Her hair was a flowing mane that was as unruly as it was beautiful, her cheeks sparkled with a light sprinkling of freckles that Adora had always been a sucker for. Her button up shirt, flanked by the waist-coat that was usually so unappealing to Adora, somehow looked like a outfit tailored by the very best in the business. Adora's eyes followed the woman's slender, but strong arms, ending in fingerless gloves. The thing that drew Adora’s eyes the most were, ironically, the stranger’s eyes. They shone, reflecting her phone screen that the obviously bored angel had been staring at for quite some time, but suddenly, they swiveled, staring directly into Adora. The stranger cracked a slight smirk that made Adora’s stomach flip in the way she hated so much.  
“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” The woman said, prompting Adora to say the most intelligent thing her brain could come up with at the time.  
“Um, no ma’am!”  
To Adora’s horror, this elicited a laugh from the woman in front of her. Clearly Adora’s bumbling mind amused her.  
“Please, call me Catra.”  
Adora failed to make eye contact, and busied herself by setting the milk on the counter, hoping that her burning cheeks and ears weren’t noticed by Catra.  
“See something besides the milk that catch your eye, Blondie?”  
Adora somehow mustered the courage to look into the eyes of the shorter woman, who somehow managed to intimidate despite her height, but as soon as Adora had locked eyes with Catra, she knew she’d made a mistake. Those eyes. Those damn mismatched eyes. The blue and gold seemed to pull Adora into a trance, but through her second super-human feat of the day, managed to pull her eyes away from Catra’s penetrating gaze.  
Adora mumbled something unintelligible and simply placed the money for the milk and went to leave, but suddenly she felt a slight grip on her wrist, delicate, like the hand was worried about hurting her.  
“You forgot your receipt” Catra chuckled.  
“Thank you” Adora replied, in a small voice, barely audible over the music quietly playing throughout the store  
“Make sure to read it” Catra insisted, before releasing Adora’s wrist and finally letting her escape this situation.

Adora speed-walked out of the store at a pace that would make an Olympian widen their eyes, her ears and cheeks burning so hot she was worried they might just fall off. She sat in her car and took a deep breath before resting her head on the steering wheel. Adora stayed like this for what felt like hours, but it must have been only a couple of minutes, because when she lifted her head, the parking lot looked exactly the same.  
“How much did that milk cost anyway” She whispered to herself, while she took out the receipt. But what she saw wasn’t a receipt, but a small piece of paper with a long number on it, and the message “Call me” at the top. Adora’s eyes went wide and she felt the familiar burning sensation return to her cheeks. At the bottom of the little piece of paper was a word that would change Adora’s life forever.  
Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re kidding me.” Bow and glimmer said in unison before turning to each other and sharing the cheesiest smile Adora had ever seen.   
God, she loved them.  
“Nope, that really happened.”  
“God you’re a fucking nerd. No ma’am? Really?” Glimmer bubbled as Bow Sighed and placed his hand on glimmers shoulder.   
“We’ve gotta curb your cursing habit”  
“Fuck you”  
“Later”  
Adora rolled her eyes and the best friend squad shared a quick laugh before Glimmer went back to interrogating Adora  
“What did you say her name was again? Catra?” asked Glimmer.  
Adora gave her answer through flushed cheeks and burning ears.  
“Oh my god” Glimmer gasped, “You’re actually going to do it”  
“Glimmer, if you keep hounding her like this, she’ll never tell us anything again” Bow chastised  
Glimmer sighed, closing her eyes while a light blush slowly spread itself over her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, she slowly raised her gaze to meet Adora’s eyes  
“You know I love you more than talking. And I am a big fan of talking. But please, be careful with that heart of yours, Adora.”  
Adora took a deep breath. She knew her friends cared about her, but sometimes she wished that they’d just take a step back for once and let her live her life. Of course, she was going to call Catra, but she didn’t exactly know what to say. After that horrendous first encounter, how was she supposed to pull this back. Catra was beautiful and confident, and that combination was very, very dangerous.   
And those eyes.  
Those F U C K I N G eyes.  
“Hello!? Earth to Adora?”   
Adora phased back into reality to see Bow’s slender fingers snapping in front of her face.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m here. What were you saying?”  
Bow sighed and continued  
“Im taking Glimmer out for some pizza, would you like to come with”  
“No, it’s okay. I have some work to do, anyway.”  
“Okay, we’ll see you when we get back, Hun” Glimmer cooed towards Adora, “And don’t do anything stupid!”  
As soon as the door closed, Adora did something stupid.

Adora sat on her bed, legs crossed, with a cat in her lap, her phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. This piece of paper could change her life, and Adora knew it. The name at the bottom of the page had been echoing through her mind since the day it happened, which happened to be 2 days ago. Catra. Something about the name just felt right. She liked the way it felt when she said it. She liked the way it sounded. She wondered how it would sound if Catra said her name. The heat rose in Adora’s cheeks and she shook her head to try and regain some clarity. How would she go about this?   
“Hey Catra, it’s that random girl who you helped at checkout 2 days ago, remember?”  
Nope.  
“Hey. How you doin’.” *Finger guns*   
God, no.  
It didn’t take a mastermind to figure out that Adora had no semblance of game. She’d proven that to both herself and Catra at the supermarket, but that begs the question, why did Catra end up giving Adora her number? It certainly wasn’t her charm, and she was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie for God’s sake. Adora suddenly felt very unsure about the way she looked, and gently patted her hair poof. Was it too much? No, this was her. Why was she worried about how she looked when it came to a phone call? Damnit, she was overthinking things again.  
Adora took a deep breath, dialled in the number and pressed call.

Catra had just gotten out of the shower and was busy drying her hair when suddenly she heard her phone buzzing across the room, softly playing “Metalingus”, Her ring-tone. Catra was slightly taken aback, but she quickly regained her composure. She could afford to wait a little longer, and besides, her favourite part of the song was coming up  
“On this day, I see clearly. Everything has come to life!” She sung along while she ungraciously threw the towel off her head and danced over to the phone.   
Huh. Unknown number. She didn’t remember giving her nu-  
Blondie.  
Catra took a deep breath and answered the phone.  
“Hey Blondie.” She purred into the receiver.  
Catra heard the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line. Somehow, something so simple managed to make Catra’s heart race, but she’d never let Blondie know that.  
“So you finally decided to call.”  
“Um, yeah, I did” Adora managed, mentally slapping herself for saying something so stupid.  
Catra smiled her half smile and thought about poking fun at the Woman who was clearly enamoured with her, but she didn’t want to ruin her chances.  
“Any particular reason you called, Blondie?”  
Adora gathered herself and managed to form a coherent sentence.  
“Actually, yes. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?”  
“Oh, Blondie, are you asking me out?”  
And just like that, all of Adora’s confidence withered away, and was replaced with complete and utter anxiety.  
“Um..” fumbled Adora.  
“You know what? Blondie isn’t working for me anymore. You have a name, sweetheart?  
Sweetheart. Adora felt like her heart was going to explode.  
“Adora” She whispered.  
“Adora. I like that” Catra whispered back.  
Adora was burning up. Her stomach felt like 100 butterflies were holding a tap-dancing competition.   
“So, Adora. What have you got planned for us?”  
“…”  
“Adora?”  
“Sorry! It’s just that when you say my name, my mind goes blank”  
Adora, realising what she just said, dropped her face into her hands.  
“Oh really?” Catra mused “I guess I’ll have to say it more then.”  
Adora could hear the smile in her voice, and that just made the blush rising in her cheeks all the more intense.   
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Adora managed, barely above a murmur.  
The giggle Adora heard through the phone send her mind spiralling.  
“Yeah, I think I could do that.”  
“Great! When are you free!” Adora practically sang, and then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
“Whenever you are, Adora. And as much as I’d love to chat, the business is picking up here, so I’ll chat to you later, K?”  
“O-Okay”  
*click*   
Adora lay down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She clutched her phone to her chest, and squealed, happy to finally have done something about the feelings that had been building in her chest.

Catra put her phone down, and sat down on her bed. She had been pacing around her room since Adora had called, and she’d finally calmed down enough to take a seat. Yes, she’d lied to Adora about work, but if she was on the phone for one second longer with that Woman, she’d probably have to take a sick day due to her cheeks hurting from smiling too much. Catra had never felt like this. Sure, she’d had relationships in the past, but those were short-lived, and rarely meant anything significant. This felt different.

The next day, Catra woke up to the sound of her phone dinging, not a phone call, but a text message.  
“Oh god, what time is it?” Catra muttered to herself.  
6.  
6 o’fucking clock.  
Who the fuck was messaging her at this hour?  
Catra looked at her phone and all hatred immediately evaporated from her mind. A message from Adora was blinking on her phone. “Good Morning!” it said, with a selfie of Adora outside, wearing a crop top and yoga pants. Catra’s eyes flitted from Adora’s arms to her exposed stomach. Holy shit, abs like that should be illegal. While she was admiring Adora’s figure, a follow-up text blinked onto her screen.  
“Sleep well?”  
Catra stopped herself from saying that she was, in fact, woken up by Adora’s wonderfully attractive selfie, and typed out her message  
“Yeah, just woke up :)”  
“What you doing today?”  
“Nothing, wanna come over”  
Catra sent the message and anxiously awaited a response. She knew that this was probably a massive jump, and might be far too much for Adora, and Catra wanted nothing less than to scare her off.  
*Adora is typing*   
Fuck. She should not have said that. Definitely should not have said that.  
“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour <3”  
Catra was silent, the realisation slowly setting in. She’d get to see Adora again.  
Fuck, she had to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda cheesy, i know, but this is dedicated to her. You make life nice.

Adora was panting, not just from the running, but from the exhilaration of, firstly, being invited to Catra’s apartment, and secondly, accepting to go to Catra’s apartment.   
Adora’s mind wouldn’t stop thinking about things that would most certainly not be suited for a first date. Is this a date? Does Catra think it’s a date? Wait, Adora didn’t even ask where Catra lived. Adora slowly picked up her phone and called Catra.  
“Couldn’t get enough of me, could you?” Catra purred.  
Adora blushed, but she wouldn’t let Catra know that. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.  
“Honestly, the reason I called is because I don’t know where you live” Adora said, “And how do I come over if I don’t know where you live?”   
“Ah, and here I thought you just wanted to hear my voice again.”  
“Please, I’ll hear plenty of your voice later”  
“Aww, and here I was hoping you’d shut me up.”   
Adora flushed, and stammered, “O-okay. Text me your address.”   
“Bye bye.”  
*click*  
Fuck  
This is really happening isn’t it.  
Adora had been jogging round around her neighbourhood before the exchange, but she was sprinting at full pace just to get home so she could get ready. She practically kicked down their front door, startling Glimmer, who was just trying to make toast in peace.   
“What. The. Fuck. Adora”  
“I’ll explain, you need to help me get dressed.”   
This woke Glimmer up.  
“Okay, what we thinking”   
“A look that says ‘I want to look good, but I also want to be comfy’ y’know?”  
10 seconds later, (well 5 for Adora and 10 for glimmer) they were both in Adora’s room, staring into the closet looking at the mess that Adora calls her wardrobe.  
“Gonna tell what this is ‘bout yet?” Glimmer yawned in Adora’s general direction.  
“Catra invited me over”  
Glimmer is suddenly wide awake.  
“What.”  
Adora’s words failed her so she just nodded. Glimmer Nodded too, and pulled some black yoga tights out of the closet and handed them to Adora without saying a word. Glimmer then found a plaid skirt and examined it for a moment before nodding to herself and throwing it to Adora and diving back into the mess. Eventually she emerged with a tight black t-shirt and a big comfy maroon bomber jacket. Glimmer didn’t seem to be in a talking condition, probably reeling from the news that Adora had just slapped her with. Adora touched her forehead to the top of Glimmer’s head and silently thanked her before ushering her out of the room. Are shoes necessary? Adora decided she’d wear a nice pair of purple Vans there and if Catra was wearing shoes, she’d keep them on. Okay. She was ready. Physically. Emotionally she was a bundle of worries and fears. Would Catra like it? Just the thought of Catra saying she looked nice was enough to make her cheeks burn. She stepped out of the room to see Glimmer on the couch, waiting for her.  
“Just as I thought, you look gorgeous.”  
Adora did a little twirl, because she felt pretty.  
“Yes Queen!” Glimmer cheered.   
Now she felt perfect.

“How. Do. I. Dress.”  
Catra heard Scorpia sigh over the phone.  
“Honey, you know, I just think you should wear what makes you comfortable and happy.”  
“Jeez, you’re such a great help” Catra replied, but her smile was audible in her voice, so Scorpia just laughed in respone.  
“Just dress comfy! That’s what I always do, and Perfuma loves it!”  
“Yes, but neither of you are gay disasters. Well, gay, yes. Disasters, no.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“You should. Anyways, I’ll chat to you later, I have to get ready.”  
“Later nerd. Good luck!”  
Catra hung up and her shoulders slumped. Does she want to impress Adora? Make her jaw drop to the floor? Sweep her off her feet? Just wear comfy clothes and then hide under a blanket for the entire time? Scorpia did say she should be comfy and happy.   
Hmmm.  
“Fuck it. “  
Catra reached into her closet and pulled out a black sports bra and a small black crop top that she used to wear to the gym a lot. These items were thrown onto her bed, and were quickly followed by a comfy hoodie and some yoga pants. Shoes? Maybe? Catra never wore shoes unless she really had to, so she made a mental note to tell this to Adora. No shoes, but some comfy socks. They were a gift from Scorpia, who was trying to be “hip” as she put it. They were white and in large font all over the socks was the word “Meme”. Meme’s aside, the socks were comfy. Okay, okay. What now. Clean the apartment? Yeah probably that. Catra, while cleaning up, thought back to the first time she had seen Adora, at the supermarket. Catra had seen her walk in the entrance, and her eyes had been drawn to her face, never leaving it. Thankfully, Adora was facing away from her, so she didn’t see Catra’s mismatched eyes following her around the store. She watched her grab the milk, but quickly whipped her head around when Adora started walking towards the check-out and pretended to be interested in her phone. One thing led to another and now Adora is on her way to her apartment. Catra’s smile spread across her face. Okay, place: cleaned. Doritos: Check. Okay. What would they do? Watch a movie? Play board games? Maybe not board games. But movies are an option! Maybe a horror movie, and then Adora would get scared and cuddle up to her. Catra was practically drooling at the thought, but she had to snap out of this. Christ, she didn’t even know what Adora wanted in this relationship. Was she looking for something quick and easy? Or something more. Part of Catra wanted something quick, rough, and satisfying. Rough was easy, and ironically, it hurt less. But the other part of Catra wanted something gentle and caring. She wanted to take Adora on picnics, walk around town together holding hands, look at the stars together, and wake up next to eachother. Then again, they didn’t know the first thing about eachother.  
Y’know.  
Except for the fact that Adora liked milk.  
Catra was sure that would come in handy.

“You got this Adora, it’s just a girl”  
No, it’s not, it’s Catra. Okay. Cool. This hasn’t helped.  
It’s okay, she still had some time before she arrived at Catra’s place.   
She could calm down in that time.  
Surely.  
As Adora struts along the sidewalk she allows her mind to wander a tad. What would they do? Maybe just talk and giggle and eat food and maybe, maybe, maybe, hold hands? Adora felt the heat rising in her cheeks and shook her head to try and get rid of it, messing up her hair in the process. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and tied her hair up again, making sure that the poof was poofing at the perfect poofness.   
Adora found herself in front of the building that she had been directed to. She took a deep breath, and it rattled when she exhaled.  
Here goes everything.

Ding Dong  
Catra practically jumped off the couch, the hair on her neck standing up, and landed on the balls of her feet. Okay. Keep your cool Catra, someone has to.  
Catra practically pranced over to the door and swung it open to see the shocked face of Adora that had been hidden behind it.  
“Hey Adora.” Catra purred.  
“Hey yourself.” Adora replied with some finger guns for emphasis.  
Catra chuckled and stepped aside to let Adora in.  
While Adora was walking past her, Catra allowed herself a second to admire her. Before she could stop herself, her hand shot out and grabbed onto Adora’s hand. Adora turned slowly to face Catra, the heat already building in her cheeks.  
“Adora, you look stunning” Catra said, barely above a whisper.  
Adora looked at her feet and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Thank you. You look beautiful.” She replied  
Catra took a deep shaky breath and stepped towards Adora, and tilted her head up so that their noses were centimetres apart. She heard Adora’s breath catch in her throat. Catra slowly moved closer to Adora’s face. Adora closed her eyes. Catra smirked, she had her exactly where she wanted her.   
“Now I know what you want.” Catra said with a smile, before pulling away and beginning to walk around Adora, before she felt a tug on her wrist. As soon as she turned to face her, Adora twisted around, forcing Catra against the closed door.  
Catra felt something stir deep inside of her, but she pushed it back down, hoping to keep it there. That didn’t last long, as Adora slowly lifted her up to her head height, and pinned her against the door. Catra’s legs involuntarily wrapped around her.  
Adora leaned in towards Catra’s face.  
Catra closed her eyes.  
And then their lips touched, sparks exploding behind Catra’s eyes. One of Adora’s hands had left Catra’s waist and started gently stroking her cheek. This wasn’t what she was used to, this was soft, gentle. Adora kissed her like she was worried that too much force might shatter her. This was different from any kiss she’d had before, and honestly…  
She liked it.  
Eventually, the pair broke apart, both breathing raggedly, gasping for air.  
“Wow.” Whispered Adora  
“Yeah.” Replied Catra.  
Adora gently lowered Catra to the ground. Catra grabbed Adora’s hand before gently leading her to the couch.  
“Okay, I wasn’t expecting this to happen like it did” Catra announced with a smile. “But would you like something to eat/drink?”  
Adora chuckled, and before they knew it, they were both giggling like schoolgirls. After they got a hold of themselves, Catra got them both a mug of hot chocolate, and they sat down to watch a movie. Just like Catra wanted, it was a horror. Adora, was not good with horror, and slowly reached over to where Catra’s hand was placed on the couch. They laced their fingers together, and shared a smile. The movie, while being overall not very interesting, proved to be the perfect background noise for them to talk about themselves. Adora talked about her love for reading and animals, Catra talked about her love for motorbikes and psychology, and the pair bonded over their shared love of Pro-wrestling.   
This paradise didn’t last forever unfortunately, as afternoon rolled around, and Adora had to make the walk back home to participate in an online lesson.  
“How about I drive you?” Catra offered. “I promise I’m a good driver, when I like my passenger.”  
“Do you have a second helmet?”  
“I do, but It looks like a watermelon.”  
“Perfect.” Adroa said with a smile.   
As they strolled to the parking lot where Catra’s bike was resting, Adora reached over and intertwined their fingers and gave it a little squeeze, earning a look from Catra.   
“We should do this again sometime” Adora announced, almost begging for Catra to take the bait.  
Catra looked at the floor, and smiled.  
“Yeah, lets.”

They arrived at Adora’s place about 5 minutes later, which was far too soon for Adora. She was having a lovely time clinging to Catra, arms around her waist, and resting her head against Catra’s back. Adora was happy. She finally had a reason to get out of the house, that is, if Catra wanted her.  
“Catra?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What do you want us to be?”  
Catra shook her head.  
“I’ll text you, okay? I… need some time to think.”  
“Oh, okay” Adora smiled, but she felt her heart ache.  
“But, Adora, could I… maybe… kiss you goodnight?”  
Adora couldn’t find her voice, so she only managed to nod. Catra took a breath, and slowly leaned in, and Adora tilted Catra’s head up with her hand, and used the other to snake around to the back of Catra’s head and play with her hair. They were so close together, one of them just had to make the final movement. Catra was the one who broke the standoff.  
“Hey Adora.”  
Adora couldn’t stop herself, and closed the remaining distance, their lips meeting. Catra reached her hands up and held Adora’s hand that was under her chin, and moved it to the side of her face. She pulled away from the kiss and leant into Adora’s hand.   
“I’ll call you, okay?” Catra said softly.  
“I’d like that”  
Catra watched Adora walk into her house, before turning to walk back to her bike. God, that girl did things to her, but Catra knew she shouldn’t catch these feelings. It never ended well. But maybe, this time, something will go right?  
Even with all the doubts bouncing around inside Catra’s head, her smile never left her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, and i'll respond! I love you all <3


	4. Chapter 4

Catra woke up in a cold sweat, practically glued to the bedsheets. This had been happening to her since she drove home from Adora’s place. Christ, even when she was avoiding Adora, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. That first kiss… she couldn’t shake it.   
Fuuuuuck.  
Okay.  
Catra decided to get up, and get her day started. She checked her phone, and of course, the world wouldn’t let her get a single second of respite, because her phone was lit up with text messages from that damn woman, Adora.  
“Are we ok?”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“Can we talk?”  
Catra wanted nothing more than to just message her back. Just to tell her that she did want to see her again, that she wanted to be more, that she did nothing wrong except that she’s perfect and that she made Catra think of nothing else but the taste of her li-  
Nope. Nope. Nonononope, it is far too early for this shit. Coffee, she needed coffee. Hopefully this nightmare would be over soon.

Adora’s coping mechanism involved a copious amount of exercise. Her personal favourite was boxing, because it helped her expend both pent up energy and pent up anger. Adora, being the person that she was, wasn’t angry at Catra, she was angry at herself. How could she have been so stupid. She’d opened herself up to be hurt, and she’d been hurt.  
*punch*  
Catra had replied to her goodnight message. But had ignored every subsequent message.  
*punch*  
What the fuck had she done wrong.  
*punch*  
Maybe Catra just wanted a short one-night thing.  
*punch*  
Should she maybe send one more message?  
*punch*  
Adora rubbed her knuckles, not really paying attention, but feeling the burning in them. God, the only person she wanted to speak to was ignoring her, and as much as she loved her concerned friends, she’d basically shut them out. Glimmer kept texting her, and knocking on her door, but Adora had always told her to go away, and had ignored the texts. But a nagging feeling in her stomach told her that this time, she needed her friend to talk this through with. She needed Glimmer.

“GLIMMER!”  
“YES HUN?”  
“I’M READY TO TALK… if you want…”  
“OF COURSE I WANT TO, COME HERE, I HAVE A HUG WITH YOUR NAME ON IT.”  
Adora opened the door, to find Glimmer sitting on the couch, her arms already open. Adora flung herself into her friends welcoming arms.   
“I’m sorry I shut you out, Glimmer.”  
“Shhh hun, it’s okay. I’m here now.”  
“What did I do wrong?” Adora whispered.  
“Nothing. I promise, you did nothing wrong.”  
“Can I… Can I just lie here for a while?”  
“Of course.”  
Glimmer put on the television, and switched it to National Geographic, putting on a show about cute little penguins. Adora fell asleep with her head on Glimmer’s lap, and a smile on her face.

Catra’s day at the supermarket was the same monotonous task it had always been, but recently, she’d taken to watching the entrance way, so she could make a tactical escape if a certain lovely unwelcome face were to make an appearance. She never came. Part of Catra was disappointed.  
After work, Catra hopped on her bike and drove. Not consciously going in a specific direction, but just driving. She drove for what felt like hours, lost in her own head. When Catra eventually snapped out of it, she found herself at the base of Adora’s building. She was completely on auto pilot. She found herself walking up the stairs, each step seemingly taking much longer than the one before it. By the time she reached Adora’s apartment, her mouth was dry, and had brain still hadn’t managed to form a single coherent thought. Her arm moved to knock on the door, but before her hand made contact, the door swung open.  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” A pink haired girl who appeared to have spilt glitter on her head spat at Catra.  
Catra started, “I-“  
“Don’t even fucking start. Adora is a mess because of you. Why the fuck are you here.”  
Glimmer, while being a good bit shorter than Catra, was absolutely seething, and when she took a step forward, Catra stepped back, honestly terrified.  
“If I ever see your sorry ass here without Adora’s permission I will fucking destroy you. Do you understand?”  
Catra gulped and rapidly nodded, taking another step back.  
Glimmer sighed.  
“Listen, Catra, Adora cares about you. Okay? Please call her.”  
And with that, Glimmer shut the door, leaving Catra alone in the dark, with only her thoughts as company.

Glimmer leant with her back against the door. She was not an angry person, but if you fucked with her friends, she would demolish you. Earlier that day, after Adora had fallen asleep on her lap, she’d slowly gotten up to clean the house. Not anything loud that would disturb her sleeping friend, but just some light dusting and sweeping (Her art projects regularly covered the house with glitter). Glimmer looked back at her sleeping friend, trying to understand what was going on inside her head. She’d never had relationship troubles, she and Bow had clicked instantly, and while they occasionally argued, she’d never be able to fully relate to Adora’s complete and utter heartbreak. She knew what could cheer would Adora up. Well, at least cheer her up to the point that the news of Catra’s visit wouldn’t break her. Food! Glimmer wasn’t an amazing cook by any standards 

*YAWN*  
“Good morning sleepyhead, you’re just in time for supper.”  
Adora rubbed her eyes, still in the half-awake trance.  
“What time is it?”  
“Suppertime” Glimmer said with a smile, “And you need to eat.”  
Adora flung her face back into her pillow.  
“You can’t make me.”  
Glimmer sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“Adora, eat.”  
Hearing the tone of Glimmer’s voice, Adora almost immediately sat up. That tone was hardly ever used, especially to her. For some reason, this was serious.   
Adora rose from the couch (slowly) and waltzed over to her roommate, who was just pulling the dish out of the oven. She laid it on the counter and they both stood back to inspect it.  
“What is that?” Adora’s question surfaced before she could stop herself.  
“It is hot, and it is ready.”  
“Is it …good?“  
“I said it is hot, and it is ready.”  
“Fair enough.”  
They grabbed a plate of the “food” and sat down on the couch in front of the TV, putting on the nature program that Adora loved. Eventually the silence was broken by Glimmer.  
“Catra showed up”  
Adora jaw hit the floor.  
“Why?” She managed to blurt out.  
“I’m not sure. I sent her away, but I did tell her to call you.”  
“Wait, she’s gonna call me?”  
“That’s what I told her to do.”  
“Oh god, okay… I’ll be in my room.”  
Adora quickly rushed into the kitchen, placed her plate next to the sink, and then dashed into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
Glimmer shoved a last spoonful of food into her mouth, and through the food, muttered to herself  
“That went better than expected.”

Adora slid down the door, ending up on the floor, her phone firmly grasped in both hands. Did she want Catra to call? Yes. God, yes. But was she ready? Nope.   
As Adora was considering shutting off her phone, it suddenly began to buzz.  
Adora gathered all of her courage, took a deep breath, and answered the phone.  
She raised it to her ear, and a voice came through, quiet, but confident.

“Hey Adora.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Adora?”   
Catra’s voice was coming through loud and clear, but Adora wasn’t even remotely sure how to answer. The heat was already rising in her cheeks, and she could feel her mouth getting dry, but somehow, she managed to utter a sentence.  
“I’m here.”  
She heard Catra’s breath catch in her throat, and this small sound somehow made Adora’s stomach flip upside-down. What was going on with her? Sure, she gets attached easily, but two little kisses and she’s a schoolgirl again?  
Catra’s voice once again purred through the phone’s speaker.  
“So, um, how’ve you been?”  
A rough chuckle emerged from Adora’s throat.  
“I’ve been a bit of a mess, honestly”  
“I’m sorry, I just… don’t know.”  
“It’s okay.” Adora managed, barely more than a whisper.  
Catra took a deep breath. She felt the nervousness spread through her body, hey hand fiddling with her hair just to stop it from shaking. She was about to do something she’d never really done before. Be honest with herself, and be honest to someone she truly cared about.   
“Okay, please promise not to interrupt me until I’m finished.”  
“O-Okay.”  
Another deep breath rattled through the speaker.  
“Adora, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. Honestly, I’ve been doing everything in my power to forget about you, but I can’t. That smile. It’s been in my head since the day I met you. I’m not used to these feelings, and I’ve spent most of my life running from feelings like these.”  
Catra had tears lightly rolling down her face.  
“But I think… I’m done running.”  
Catra was sinking lower and lower into her bed, her voice getting softer and softer.  
“I want to be more. With you, I mean.”  
Adora’s voice was shaky.   
“Me too.”  
Catra’s chest had gone tight. She couldn’t believe it.  
“Really? After all the shit I caused?”   
Adora giggled.  
“You did nothing wrong, you were just scared, and that’s ok. I promise.”  
The tears were now streaming down Catra’s face.  
“Okay.” Whispered Catra.  
“Okay.” Adora replied, a smile audible in her voice.  
“Can I- *sniff* Can I call you back later? Y’know, after I’ve composed myself *sniff*.”  
“Of course.” Adora smiled to herself.  
“Bye”  
*click*  
Catra flopped backwards, her smile spreading across her face. A small laugh escaped her mouth. For the first time in her life, she was looking past tomorrow. And she was excited for it.

Glimmer was washing the dishes, when suddenly Adora’s door burst open, scaring the shit out of her.  
“Jesus! You Kool-aid man fucker.” Glimmer yelled, incensed, until she saw Adora’s face, a stupid smile plastered over it.  
“Oh god, she’s happy.” Glimmer said, as an equally goofy smile spread across her own face.  
Adora practically skipped over to Glimmer, before wrapping her best friend in a massive bear hug. As if on que, Bow kicked open the door to the apartment.  
“*gaaaaaaaaaasp*! A best friend squad hug! And I wasn’t invited?!!!”  
Bow hopped over, embracing his girlfriend and best friend in his welcoming arms.  
“This is nice.”a muffled voice emerged from Glimmer’s mouth “But I don’t want to die today, and I’m suffocating,”  
Adora jumped back  
“Sorry.” She said, her cheeks slowly turning red, as she avoided eye contact.  
Glimmer smiled  
“It’s okay, I know you’re on cloud 9 right now. You gonna tell us why?”  
Adora’s blush deepened.  
“Well…” She averted her gaze from Glimmer’s eye’s. “Catra basically asked me out.”  
Adora’s friends immediately tackled her, completely surrounding her with a hug.  
And everything in Adora’s world was perfect again.

During the next few days, Catra was slowly dipping her toes into the world of a relationship that was actually based on something other than lust. What it was based on, well, Catra didn’t dare jump to conclusions.  
The messages started off slow. Adora asking about Catra’s day, Adora saying hi every now and again, but eventually things started to ramp up, and get… kinkier. Just reading the text made Catra’s face go redder than a tomato.   
The sinful text read:  
“Would you like go out to dinner with me?”  
Catra exposed her heart to Adora in the second time in a very short amount of time and replied with the first thought that came through her head.  
“I’d like that.”  
God this was not good. She was head over heels.

“Hey Adora.”  
“Hey yourself, Wildcat.”  
Catra actually took a step back. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. Adora smirked, a look that Catra could DEFINITELY get used to, and beckoned Catra towards her, just with one finger, and she dutifully stepped forward, and tilted her head up, expecting a kiss, but the Blondie simply wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close to her into a massive hug. Seeing as Adora was a few inches taller than Catra, she managed to put her chin on top of her head, completely engulfing her smaller date.   
The hair on the back on Catra’s neck stood up. This was not what she expected. But she liked it. She liked it even more when she felt Adora’s hands begin to wander. She felt one move up to the back of her neck, which was Catra’s weak spot, and the other one moved to the small of her back. The combination of Adora’s hands on her body and the closeness of her body made Catra’s legs turn into jelly. Literally. She basically collapsed into Adora’s arms. Eventually, and far too soon in Catra’s opinion, they broke apart, both avoiding eye-contact, and looking everywhere but each other. Adora let out a soft giggle, and reached her hand out to take Catra’s hand. They entwined fingers, and walked off into the restaurant.

The restaurant was within walking distance of Adora’s house, so she didn’t drive there. Secretly she was hoping that Catra would give her a ride home, so she could invite her in for coffee and a cuddle, but before she could finish her thought, they arrived at her place.   
Adora turned to thank Catra for the ride, but Catra spoke first.  
“Okay, this might be a big jump, but would you maybe like to come back to my place… y’know, for some coffee and maybe a movie or something…” her voice trailed off as she raised her eyes to see Adora’s excited face, and the infectious smile spread to Catra’s face too.   
“So… is that a yes?”  
Adora answered by jumping back onto Catra’s bike, and they sped off into the night.

Catra opened up the door, leading Adora into the house by her hand.   
“Would you like some tea?”  
“That sounds amazing. I’m freezing.”  
Catra skipped into the kitchen and stood up on her toes to reach her favourite crockery. While she was stretching, Adora’s mind was wandering. She wanted to stand up and wrap her arms around Catra’s slender waist. The smart thing to do would be to leave the fantasy as a fantasy. But Adora wasn’t exactly the smartest woman in the world. She slowly stood up from her chair, and tip-toe’d over to right behind Catra.  
“What type of tea would you li- “Catra was cut off mid-sentence by the sudden feeling of arms being wrapped around her. Her breath caught in her throat and she was about to say something before she was once again interrupted, but this time by the feeling of Adora’s chin resting on her shoulder.  
“Hey.” Catra whispered.   
“Hey yourself.” Adora replied.  
Catra managed to turn herself around inside Adora’s embrace, which she instantly regretted, because suddenly they were face to face. This time it was Adora’s turn to lose her voice.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Catra sighed, before leaning in and kissing Adora with the most emotion she could manage. They were already in a compromising position, but it was made worse by the fact that during the kiss, Adora lifted her up and sat her on the counter, as if she was as light as a feather. Adora was kissing her like she would break if too much pressure was applied, but Catra wanted more. She wanted Adora closer, closer, closer. Catra decided to open her legs and wrap them around Adora’s waist. Catra had obviously not thought this through fully, because as soon as she’d brought Adora closer, she started moving against her. This drove Catra insane, and she broke apart the kiss and rested her head on Adora’s chest to try and muffle her gasps in her shirts. Adora stopped, and pulled away from Catra, and leant down to make sure she heard her.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Shut up.” Catra replied, the smile audible in her voice.


End file.
